dame la oportunidad de volverte a ver
by lilet
Summary: la burbuja que construí por tanto tiempo esta en amenaza de ser destruida, todo por un hombre de ojos oliva y talento para la musica. RIREN / JEARMIN...
1. Chapter 1

Aún recuerdo aquel frio verano, en que sin avisar te apareciste frente a mí, tu rostro sereno y reluciente me miraron con tanto aprecio, sentí envolverme en tus brazos y lanzar una boba sonrisa ante ti, que fue desecha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Porque después de tanto tiempo aquellos sentimientos se esfumaron de mí; no pude comprender porque, aunque yo ya te olvide, tú aun quieres aferrarte a aquel recuerdo tan perfecto y a la vez imposible.

Al pasar los años me di cuenta que mi sola existencia era un cumulo de angustia y desolación, que va por el camino haciendo daño a las personas, hiriéndolas y solo alimentándolas de falsas esperanzas, no podía creer en nadie, ni en mí mismo, mi mente me gritaba que luchara y mi corazón que comenzara a vivir.

Aquella vez que te vi, fue el comienzo de la agonía y desolación en mi alma. Yo salí de casa como un día cualquiera, pensando en cosas triviales acerca de mi actual vida, me dirigía al supermercado, trazando líneas rectas con mis pies, mirando a cada lado y quedándome prendado de aquellos florales que bailaban con el viento en todo mi camino, una paz que no podría explicar se asomaba por todo mi cuerpo, me fundía con ellas y lo único que podía ver eran sus perfectos colores.

-desde cuándo, comencé a sentirme tan solo? desde cuándo, deje de vivir?- no tenía respuestas para mis propias preguntas, al pasar los años, me envolví en un frio caparazón de piedra, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a mí, mi mundo era solo yo y nadie más, los amigos que tenía eran solo dos personas, Armin y Mikasa, por ellos daría todo, si ellos no estuvieran a mi lado me confinaría mas en mi propia barrare, ellos no lo saben pero desde hace mucho he dejado de amar y sentir compasión por los demás.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a mezclarse y el viento frio fue lo que me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos. Por fin había llegado al supermercado, tenía que comprar un CD para poder distraerme en mis últimas vacaciones. Pero el destino caprichoso tuvo otros planes para mí, quería que lo siga sin miramientos y que el vea mi propio sufrimiento con sus propios ojos.

En ese momento sentí a una persona acercándose a mí, mis sentidos se agudizaron para poder protegerme, voltee el rostro y fue ahí cuando te vi, tus ojos me llamaron a perderse en los tuyos, esa mirada llena de bondad hacia estrujar mi corazón, después de casi 7 años que no nos veíamos, tú te apareciste solo para dejarme una huella muy dolorosa en mi alma y en mi corazón.

-eren- tu voz llego a mis oídos, embriagándose con ella, me sentía cohibido de pronto y lo único que pude hacer era una sonrisa sínica, la que siempre usaba con todo el mundo

-Levi, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- mil maldiciones querían salir de mis labios, nunca pensé volver a encontrarme con mi primer amor, nunca planea siquiera volver a hablarte, y ahora solo te apareces de la nada, ¿porque?, era lo que me preguntaba

-solo estoy yendo a comprar unas víveres para mi casa- contesto con mucha facilidad

¨quería irme, quería alejarme de ti¨

- o vaya, cocinas? genial- me maldecí a mí mismo, mis palabras salían como si nada, maldita personalidad que habla por los codos- bueno Levi, yo me tengo que ir, adiós- estaba preparado para irme y por fin librarme de ti pero tu tenías otros planes

-Espera- sujeto mi mano con fuerza para que no pueda avanzar- tienes celular?- fue lo primero que me pregunto

-oh sí, pero no lo traje-

- en todo caso, dame tu número para llamarte-

BANG! sentí en mi corazón un pequeño estallido que desde hace mucho no sentía, no podía hacerlo, no debía acercarme mas a ti

-oh, no se mi número y tengo prisa- dije, no era mentira, nunca me puedo aprender de memoria las cosas, en ese aspecto era muy torpe, trate de sacudir mi mano par que lo dejara ir, el comprendió fácilmente y simplemente me soltó pero antes de ello la acaricio, sentí su rose como una perfecta hoja de un rosal, fina y gentil

-de acuerdo, en todo caso, pudo ir a tu casa, más tarde?- su pregunta me altero aun mas, maldita sea! el sabia donde vivo, es obvio, él vive solo dos cuadras más lejos que yo, el destino era lo único que nos separaba en ese entonces, nunca nos habíamos chocado ni por casualidad

- de acuerdo, adiós- mis palabras volvieron a salir solas, una despedida fue lo último antes de salir corriendo hacia mi destino, pude sentir el palpitar de mi corazón, tan fuerte, tan malditamente fuerte, me estaba dejando sin aire, sentía mi rostro rojo y caliente, por favor maldito destino, no puedes ser tan perro conmigo.

(~*-*)~ (~*-*)~(~*-*)~(~*-*)~(~*-*)~(~*-*)~(~*-*)~(~*-*)~

Les agradezco a mi luisa y a mi ikki que me ayudaron y betearon este capi, realmente les agradezco XD

holass XD si yo de nuevo presentándome con un fic tipo biografía, aquí leerán un poco de todo, me encanto hacer esta parte, en serio la ame, estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que hare un fic de comedia y romance combinado con un poco de angustia y claro que tenía que comenzar con la sensual pareja riren *-* los amo XD

También las que esperan mis otros fics dont worry ya están hechos butttt me da tanta flojera pasarlos a la compu, ustedes saben que a lo mucho yo escribo solo mil palabras :') soy una bitch lo sé, pero deben estar felices "propuesta indecente tiene mucho más, pero como es largo y yo soy vaga estoy escribiendo de pucho en pucho y ya casi término, espero que la espera valga la pena. :P

Bueno sin más

mayalove bye bye


	2. eren

Corrí a través de los arboles, mi respiración comenzó a ser mas fuerte y mis sentidos se agudizaron mucho mas, pude divisar mi casa en medio del pánico, tome mis llaves y lo abrí de golpe y encerrándome dentro de ella.

-cierra la puerta! tapiza las ventana! que no entre- mis gritos llamaron la atención de mi amigo y colega de juegos Armin Arlett quien me miro con sorpresa y con las manos levantadas para tranquilizarme

-Eren, calma- repitió, moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo- dime que ha pasado?-sus manos se dirigieron a mi y logro sentarme en el pequeño sillón que estaba a mi lado, trate de tranquilizarme, respire hondo y lo solté de una tratando de encontrar la palabras correctas y decirle a mi amigo lo que había sucedido

-Armin, mi destino es una completa mierda- enfatice mis palabras moviendo mis brazos como siempre lo hacia- estaba caminado de los mas contento por la avenida hablando conmigo mismo y preguntándome si ya había salido el disco de NANO- vi los ojos de mi amigo esperando que continúe, siempre me parecía algo gracioso la forma en que Armin se concentraba tanto en mis palabras. Después de un larga pausa, volví a hablar- y vi a Rivaille- termine de decir, volví a posar mis ojos en el, su cara estaba llena de intriga-él no sabe nada de Levi-mierda de suerte- no lo conoces verdad?- le pregunte con ironía

- ni idea de quien sea, eren- me sonrió y me miro de nuevo esperando que se lo contara- me lo dirás?

- si Armin- trate de relatar mis días de estudiante en una corta historia, le conté cuando él se incorporo por primera vez en mi salón, también cuando el me sacaba muchas risas y carcajadas en cada momento y en como nos despedimos ya que él fue trasladado a otra escuela. Una forma agria y seca de despedirnos- y así fue como sucedió- termine de decir, viendo el reloj de mi casa y percatándome que ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Rivaille no daba ni sus luces ¨_seguro ya no viene, creo que dios no me odia tanto¨_Armin me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos, lo vi alejarse de mi y caminaba por la casa en círculos y llevando su mano a su mentón en forma de pensador

-como me lo dices eren, es obvio que en algún momento el y tu se volverían a ver- dijo- si el solo vive de aquí a unas cuadras, me pregunto como nunca se habían tan solo chocado- hablo, concentrándose en entender el porqué de todo. en ese tiempo yo no conocía a Armin y acerca de no encontrarme con Rivaille lo único que hacia al terminar el día era agradecer a dios por su gran y gentil ayuda, seguro si Levi me volvía a ver y veía que yo no soy nada a como era antes de seguro me creara raro, vamos quien a sus dieciocho años es un fanático del anime, música japonesa y para colmo con una actitud de mierda que me manejo día a día y para acabar si el tan solo me vuelve a hablar no dudare en batearlo tan rápido como el llego, pero al ver sus ojos en esos momentos sentí una calidez indescriptible. Es que acaso aun no se va mi enamoramiento de juventud?- oye eren, eren!- Armin me volvió a despertar con un pequeño golpe en mi frente

-rayos Armin, no sé que hacer- me sentía entre la espada y la pared, si venia Levi y tocaba la puerta de seguro salto por mi techo y hago una escapada ninja como naruto

-eren, no sigas hablando solo, es raro- enfatizo- esa manía tuya no lo quita nadie. bueno de vuelta al tema- se volvió a sentar a mi lado, dando un gran suspiro y volviendo a hablar esta vez con mas seguridad típica de el- mira la hora- volví mi vista aquel reloj que tenia en la pared- ya es tarde y de seguro ya no viene y solo te dijo eso por ser educado- me sonrió, tranquilizándome- vamos no te presiones tanto, tu no eres así, el eren que yo conozco le vale mierda todo y solo hace las cosas que el mismo desea y manda a todos a freír espárragos- me golpeo la espalda despejándome de mis preocupaciones

-tienes razón Armin- me levante de golpe y le devolví la mirada sintiéndome mas seguro que antes, vamos me estoy comportando como una adolescente virgen; bueno yo era adolescente y también virgen pero mujer no! a menos que mis padres me hayan engañado todo mi vida y me hayan colocado un pene al nacer. me ríe ante mi sentido del humor- bueno como ya esta acabada la conversación, con tu permiso me iré a duchar, y después a ver mi televisión- camine en dirección a la ducha cuando me gire sobre mis talones y le di a Armin una sonrisa de complicidad- Armin, vemos de nuevo SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI?- y si, para acabarla yo era fundashi con orgullo junto con mi amigo, éramos gays, Armin uno del closet y pos yo uno que le importaba madres cualquier opinión de una persona ajena a mi circulo social

- si!- respondió eufórico, lo vi correr a mi cuarto, sabia que era para sacar el disco de mi ¨_rincón_ _oscuro¨_como yo le llamaba- yo pongo el disco, tu anda a ducharte antes de que comience- y sin chistar me fui a la ducha

Llegue a la ducha silbando una de mis canciones favoritas mientras me jabonada la espalda- oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo- tarareaba par olvidarme de aquellos hechos que me hicieron ponerme como un completo idiota. Termine de ducharme, me coloque una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, sentí el agua recorrer mi cuerpo en pequeñas gotas que se perdían al llegar a mi cintura. me fui directo a mi cuarto par colocarme mi ropa mas cómodo y así ver con mas soltura mi querido anime junto con mi amigo, me coloque mi camiseta negra con un pantalón holgado y para terminar una zapatillas, salí del cuarto aun con la toalla en la mano y secándome la cabeza con ella, llegue a la sala donde Armin me esperaba con una gran sonrisa y con un sonrojo en su blancos cachetes, me coloque aun lado de el en aquel sillón pero justo antes de hacerlo la puerta sonó con un golpe muy silencioso

-quien demonios interrumpe mi maratón de videos gays!- grite en voz baja y camine con impaciencia a la puerta par recibir a la persona que estaba al otro lado y hacer que se vaya, no se porque mis sentidos se volvieron a agudizar en cada paso que daba hacia la puerta- ustedes saben ese refrán de ¨ _aléjate de la luz¨_pues yo no le hice ni caso- mis manos se fueron directo a la cortina que estaba en la ventana, abriéndola despacio y sacando mi cabeza para poder ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, mis ojos se abrieron como plato y por auto reflejo cerré la cortina y me tire a un costado de la pared tratando de ocultarme ¨ _o kamisama si esa era la forma de castigarme por ver mucho yaoi, era muy cruel ¨._

Armin me veía con asombro y con extrañeza- Armin, guarda todo ahora!- chille del susto- Rivaille! Rivaille, ese infeliz esta aquí!- y así mi historia de comedia, llanto y uno que otro corazón no correspondido daba inicio con solo un persona que se encargara de mover mi mundo de pies a cabeza y su nombre era ¨_rivaille ackerman¨ - mierda-_fue el ultimo suspiro antes de levantarme y volver a abrir la ventana y dándole una falsa sonrisa, lamentablemente no soy nada agradable con las personas que quieren invadir mi burbuja en un instante. Abrí la puerta y volví a caer en sus bellos ojos oliva

.

.

.

holasss

yo aquí de nuevo con la actu de este fic jejeje si es comedia romántica un poco de cambio de personalidad de eren pero era necesario así que perdón si no les gusta, y rivaille tendrá un poquito, solo un poquito mas adelante verán al verdadero rivaille XD

bueno les dejo mil gracias por sus beshos y sensuales review follwos y favs se les agradece!

y adivine que canción tarareaba eren? lo adivinan?

bueno sin mas

lilet bye bye


	3. Corazón roto

**buenas! saludos abajo, espero les guste XD**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos me hechizaron cuando lo volví a ver, ese semblante sereno lo hacía ver mayor. Rivaille reflejaba lo que alguna vez añore y lo que ahora quiero alejar.

-..Hola..- pude ver que Rivaille no llevaba la misma ropa de la tarde, llevaba una chompa sin cuello y con rallas horizontales de color plomo y negro y unos pantalones negros con unas botas de cuero, su semblante me miraba curioso y a la vez sorprendido.

-hola- callo un momento- debes estar ocupado- negué con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto para que entre a mi humilde casa.

Si él quería entrar a mi mundo, tiene que estar preparado para lo que le espera.

-No tanto- le di una pequeña sonrisa, voltee mi rostro para ver a mi amigo sacando los discos y asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo- Armin, ven!- el rostro de mi amigo parecía un poema, en sus ojos se veía que no quería estar hay junto a nosotros.

-él es?- la pregunta me hizo soltar una carcajada interior. Porque no solo terminar esto de una vez, sentí a Armin cerca de mí y lo tome de la cintura, aferrándolo a mi pecho

-él es Armin Arlett.- dirigí mi vista a mi amigo- mi novio-

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos, ni uno de ellos emitía un sonido, el vacío que surgió entre Levi y yo se extendió a un mas

-buenas tardes- saludo con cortesía, levantando su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de mi amigo

-igualmente- se estrecharon las manos, duro unos minutos y después la vista de Levi se dirigió a eren

-entonces si estas ocupado, es mejor que me vaya-

-no.. Espera..- Armin fue detenido por un pequeño dolor punzante en su estómago, producto de eren, que lo mantenía aun sujeto- eren- grito

-pensaba que lo tenía que decir, pero creo que lo entendiste- sonreí- hasta luego Rivaille- me dirigí a la puerta, volviéndola a abrir y mirándole a los ojos sin culpa- adiós-

-adiós eren- camino a la salida, pero se detuvo un momento para voltear y ver a Armin- hasta luego, Arlett- y sin una palabra más, cruzo la gran puerta cerrándola tras el

Lo vi cruzar la puerta, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mí pero yo no le di tiempo de surgir.

-joder! pensaba que no se iba a ir- sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, después de un segundo más sentí otro y otro- espera Armin!- le grite para que deje de golpearme con aquel cojín que había agarrado del sillón, donde antes estábamos sentados

-eres un maldito, eren Yeager!-grito con furia, sus ojos estaban oscuros, un aura de molestia lo inundaba; sus puños estaban enterrados en ese cojín que en esos momentos era la perdición del castaño- hijo de..- callo antes de terminar la oración

-lo siento Armin, lo siento- agitaba sus manos eren, para detenerlo, sujeto con fuerza aquel instrumento del demonio y lo tiro a un lado, dejando a Armin desarmando- te lo dije, él tiene la culpa-

-pero no tenías que ser tan...-

-sí, si tenía que serlo, se iba a acercar mucho y no había otra forma de hacerle saber que no tenía que estar cerca de mí-

-pero te atreviste a utilizarme- chillo con furia Armin

-ya Armin, ni que te hubiera besado o algo así-

-pero tú, no estrechaste tu mano con el!-

-qué? te hizo algo?- Armin negó agitando su cabeza a ambos lados

-..No.. Pero me sentí tan culpable, me dices que él era tu primer amor, y lo haz tratado como cualquier cosa! eren, no entiendo por qué te comportas así con todo mundo..-

-no con todo mundo- me defendí- con Mikasa y contigo es diferente-le explique

-pues te equivocas, tu nos hiciste lo mismo, fuste igual de bastardo- me miro a los ojos para que trate de comprenderlo- nosotros no queríamos seguir hablando contigo pero el destino hizo que nos comunicáramos aunque no quisiéramos, recién nos trataste como amigos después de cinco meses y eso!- volvió a subir su tono de voz- hasta ahora no nos tienes la suficiente confianza de decirnos todo lo que te pasa, solo nos cuentas lo que es necesario-

-yo..-me quede sin habla- ...mierda...- después de las palabras de Armin me recordé de todos los momentos en que los había ignorado, no puede ser que ellos hayan soportado tanto- soy un hijo de fruta- lleve mis manos a mi rostro para ocultar mi vergüenza

-lo eres- asintió Armin más tranquilo- que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta- suspiro un momento y se acercó a eren donde él estaba apoyado- y ahora que harás?-

-yo?- le devolví la mirada- pues nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, no puedo hacer nada- me levanté de golpe dejando a Armin perplejo por mis palabras

- no le dirás nada?-

-no, no es necesario además ya no lo volveré a ver- espero, una súplica interior salió de mis pensamientos, deseando que no me vuelva a cruzar con Rivaille nunca- Armin- lo mire- seguimos viendo SEKAIICHI?- le pregunte con una sonrisa sincera

Un soplido de resignación fue lo que salió de Armin- de acuerdo eren, me rindo, tu nunca cambiaras- él también se levantó del sillón y se fue al estuche de videos- pero yo quiero ver desde la parte terrorista- afirmo, colocando el disco en el DVD

-ese es mi Loli!- quien iba a pensar que después de tiempo mis palabras y mis ruegos de nunca volverme a cruzar con él se irían al tacho?. Es que como dice el dicho ¨ no escupes al cielo que todo se te devuelve¨ porque a mí me lo devolverá hasta con un balde incluido.

.

.

.

Los días, los meses y los años pasaron, Armin y yo ya no éramos aquellos niños de dieciséis años, después de un gran esfuerzo él y yo pudimos entrar a la universidad que queríamos, ambos con el mismo amor por la música pero con diferentes carreras que seguir, Armin se postuló para música clásica y yo para traducción y canto, bueno el canto es algo que no deseo seguir pero eso me daba oportunidad de ir a diferentes países con la banda de mi universidad y aprender nuevos idiomas.

De pronto mi sueño y el de Armin no estaba tan lejano, la universidad donde estábamos nos dio una beca para irnos a Francia, la ciudad donde Armin siempre quiso aprender sobre la música clásica y yo, el lugar donde aprendería una lengua nueva. Solo estaríamos allí hasta terminar nuestra universidad y tendríamos que volver, era suficiente para que nuestras sonrisas se ensancharan, las horas de estudio, el esfuerzo que le poníamos cada día a nuestros sueños nos dio una oportunidad única que no podíamos desaprovechar.

-Armin!- grite, volviendo a tocar la puerta de su casa para que se apresure- tenemos que irnos! el avión se ira sin nosotros- mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, la idea de salir de mi país me aterraba y al mismo tiempo me ponía feliz. Los pasos de mi amigo me pusieron más tranquilo, es verdad, yo iba con Armin, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Lo vi salir con una pantalón entallado y una camisa azul claro- joder Armin, te demoras un siglo- le regañe con un puchero

-lo siento- se encogió de hombros- no pensé demorarme tanto, tuve que despedirme de mi abuelo, lo siento-

-aaaahhh- lance un suspiro- bueno no importa, vámonos- no dirigimos al aeropuerto, los, nervios nos volvieron a sobresaltar- listo Armin?- fije mi vista a mi amigo que sujetaba su único equipaje que tenía en la mano, su añorado violín.

-listo- el también fijo su vista en mí y me sonrió- y tú?-

-como siempre listo- y nos dimos rumbo al país donde nuestra aventura comenzaba, el lugar donde alegrías, llanto, amores imposibles, encuentros sorprendentes y con una nueva persona que estaba esperando por nosotros- haya vamos- nos tomamos de la mano y nos embarcamos al viaje de nuestros sueños.

.

.

.

.

-cuando vendrán los mocosos?- pregunto con la voz grabe, acercándose a la partitura que estaba colocada justo en frente de ellos- oí Hanji te estoy hablando, loca- chisto sus labios para que su amiga le respondiera

-bueno, según tengo entendido- toco su cabeza con sus manos, haciendo un cálculo en su cabeza- vendrán pasado mañana...estas emocionado?- a la mujer le brillaron los ojos por el comportamiento de su amigo

-no-

-si lo creía, yo si quiero conocerlos, dicen que son muy buenos y que son unos muy buenos alumnos, uno un genio y el otro no tanto pero muy brillante que se puede adaptar a cualquier instrumento pero lastimosamente solo canta- hizo un puchero- y también lo va a dejar para estudiar una carrera diferente en esta universidad, que lastima-

-no me interesa- volvió a repasar la partitura, tomo su clarinete y comenzó a emitir aquella bella melodía.

Una canción tranquilizadora y a la vez triste, un recuerdo que desea ser olvidado y borrado para siempre, las notas llegaban a cada oído de los presentes en ese auditoria y maravillándose con las bellas tonadas que su estrella les brindaba, una triste pero a la vez dulce melodía

.

.

-eren- susurraba en su mente queriendo olvidarse por completo de él, alejándolo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

**holassss**

**sip, aquí otro capítulo XD que pasara en el próximo capitulo? quien es ese papasote que toca ese bello clarinete? de quien querrá olvidare? vamos ustedes lo saben :p se las puse fácil XD y si, este es un comedia romántica con música incluida, le pondré algunas canciones que aparecerán en los capítulos, espero les guste XD**

**Bueno también mil gracias por sus review, me hicieron feliz! XD**

**Respondo sensuales review:**

**haru: tu mi lu, gracias por la ayuda y si tratare de actualizar, lo juro! (?)**

**yuki yume: si, mil gracias por leerlo, me encantas! si soy así, es que me gusta crear nuevas historias, todas ellas son como un pedacito de mi XD**

**Anvaz: mil gracias por tu doble review, si, eren y Armin son sensuales fundashis! y si, también mangas, cantantes tendrá esta historia XD mil gracias por leer**

**Meli: gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado, si ella es NANO, amo sus canciones y no te sorprendas si aquí aparecen sus músicas XD yo también amo a Armin, es tan Loli XD y si, Rivaille le hacia reír, pero en el pasado, ahora ya veras a Levi en todo su esplendor XD y el cara de cabasho, no sé, no se la pondré tan fácil :p**

**Bueno mil gracias por leer esta historia, desde ahora será narrada con hechos no reales, ya no será autobiografía XD será solo historia RIREN Y JEARMIN XD**

**Y ustedes que opinan? eren es un fruto! pero ya verán, ya verán XD**

**Mil gracias de tomarse el tiempo de leer! bueno sin mas**

**lilet bye bye**


End file.
